The Wolves
by QueenAnuka
Summary: Nikkita was as cold and cruel as the weather of Skyrim as much as she was untrusting of others. All her life she lived a rough nomadic life style, facing the harsh world from the moment she was born. Never in a million years would she have thought that a handsome ranger, by the name of Bishop, would change her views on life so quickly.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based on the Skyrim Romance mod by Mara Lightfeather, and the Lykaios Race mod by KrittaKitty. The main character (Nikkita) belongs to me, otherwise all credit for the mods and the game Skyrim belong to the rightful owners. I hope you guys enjoy this story, I will continue to add on to it when I can!_

 _I also want to note that, while I had this in third to first person POV, I have now changed it to ALL first person POV. I enjoy it much better now and I hope you do to!_

II

The frosty winds of Skyrim stirred the fur on my charcoal pelt, causing snow to trap itself within my hairs. Despite the bitter cold weather, I was actually quite warm. My thick winter coat shielded my skin from feeling the harsh temperatures. I was also wearing a set of heavy black fur lined ebony armor. However, it was specially fitted to my unique wolfish body, leaving my large weather resilient wolf feet exposed. Instead of a helmet I preferred to wear a long hooded and fur lined cape which trailed behind me, though it proved troublesome as it blew violently against the wind.

It was midnight when I finally reached Dawnstar, and the faint sounds of the restless civilians turning in their beds as their dreams turned to nightmares echoed in my ears. I felt sorry of these poor people, and as a sign of remorse, I pinned my ears against the nape of my neck and closed my aqua eyes. No doubt this was the work of a Daedric prince, but as much as I wanted to help these people, I would not risk my soul to such evil. Not while Alduin's presence still hung in the air.

I had no intentions of staying at the inn in Dawnstar, but I had no choice while the blizzard outside still flurried about making it dangerous to travel. Inside the inn, I could hear a man dressed in priest robes mumbling about the recent nightmares, and again my heart ached. I would help these people one day, but not quite yet. As I lay in my temporary bed, I could feel what everyone else felt, and constant visions about that fearful day in Helgen made me toss and turn in my sleep. When morning came, the blizzard let up and I promptly made my way south, eating my breakfast as I walked.

Late into the afternoon, I had finally arrived in Riverwood. I was on my way to Falkreath, but decided to stay in Riverwood for the rest of the day. It had been a while since I'd seen my friend Hadvar, and by chance he was still in town.

As I approached The Sleeping Giant Inn, a few men along the narrow road began shouting obscene statements at me, and fought with one another on who would woo me. It shocked me a little that even men would be interested in someone like myself, though they could've also been drunk out of their mind. When I stepped up to the door of the inn, a voice from the shadows called to me.

"Ah, and who's this? The villagers look at you as if you're nobility. Well, if you're looking for someone to kiss your boots, I suggest looking else where", the deep gruff voice resonated in my ears. Who would dare speak to me this way!? I looked to the direction the voice came from, only to see a muscular ranger with piercing amber eyes. He was handsome, but his attitude was hideous, that could only mean one thing…

"You're Bishop aren't you? I heard about you. It would appear the rumors of your nature were true", I responded to him, an utter look of disgust drawn on my face. He chuckled slightly and looked at me with the same look of disgust, "Who's asking?" I stepped towards him, removing my hood as I did, and stared straight into his eyes with my ears perked. "I would watch yourself ranger boy," I sneered. "I am Nikkita, the Dragonborn, but it's my teeth you ought to fear more then my voice."

He chuckled again in amusement and grinned at me. How cocky and arrogant he looked, yet strangely sexy. "Oh now, now Princess, no need to get angry. I was only asking you a question", he grumbled. I could see a slight look of fear build in his eyes, but his face remained unimpressed. I grunted at him then sniffed the air around him. He smelt like forest and campfires, but his breath reeked of mead. Yet there was another smell, a smell which was all too familiar to my own.

"Have you been traveling with a wolf, ranger boy? I can smell him on you, though I see no wolf around here." My words caused him to lower his head, and for a moment I saw sadness creep over his face. He quickly shook it off then grew angry, "Yeah, my wolf Karnwyr..." He hesitated then let out a deep sigh, "He was captured by some trappers while we were out hunting one day, and I managed to track them east. By the looks of it they have grown into a small clan of bandits, and I'm not about to just stumble into an ambush alone and get us both killed.

As I scratched the fur on my neck, I pondered over what he said, "Well, I could help you get him back. On one condition." I paused for a moment to see if he would answer, when none came I continued, "I could use someone of your skills at my side." He gave me a look of disapproval then growled at me, "What does a she-wolf like yourself need a tracker for anyways?" I shrugged at his response, "I don't, however there is quite a bit of gold that comes with being in the company of the Dragonborn, and it would give you something to do."

He took a moment to think over his answer, "I will accompany you, but only if I feel you're worth it. Deal?" I nodded my head, "Deal. So we're heading east then?" I looked in that direction and my ears fell to my neck. "That's no good, there is only one place east of here that trappers would take a wolf, and that is to Cragslane Cavern. It's an old cave that has been renovated to house pit wolves that they place bets on and force them to fight each other to the death. I've had dealings with them before." I felt a snarl escape my throat as I strode off in the direction of our destination.

"We better move quick before it's too late. Come along Bishop", I gestured for him to follow. Although he did, he still snapped at me, "Watch it Princess, I'm my own man! Don't expect me to just do as you say, got it?" I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. I was hoping to have gotten some rest before I went halfway across Skyrim, but I was determined to help this ranger. I pitied my feral kin, they did not deserve to be mistreated in such ways. Whether I was truly helping this ranger, or helping myself feel better about rescuing another wolf, I did not know. I was just eager to greet those son of bitch bandits once more.

The night sky was filled with hues of blue and green as the aurora danced over our heads when we had arrived at the cave. It didn't take long for us to kill the bandits and free the wolves. After we left with Karnwyr, we were a little ways down the road from the trail that lead to Cragslane Cavern, when I turned to Bishop and asked, "Now I've helped you get your wolf back, will you stay with me?" He nodded and chuckled, "I've never had this much fun in my life, you're much stronger then I thought. Lead on ladyship."

Ladyship? My heart danced a little, for not once has a man ever called me those words. I looked off in the direction of the mountains and sniffed the air as well as listened for any sign of wildlife. When all was clear I began climbing my way to a nearby cave. It wasn't very deep, but it was hallowed out enough that it would protect us incase it rained. Bishop was groaning behind me as he tried to keep up with my fast pace until finally he asked, "Where are we going Princess? There is nothing over there." I looked back at him and smiled, "There is a cave that we can seek shelter in for the night." He nodded and followed me till we found the cave.

Bishop helped me set up camp by hunting our dinner and preparing it, while I built a campfire and rolled out our bedrolls. We sat quietly side by side staring at the fire, then from the corner of my eye I could see his eyes wandering the open areas of my fur. Perhaps he liked how the campfire's light made my fur shine red hues. Or perhaps I had something dried in my fur, and he was debating on whether or not he should tell me. Either way, when I looked at him confused, he quickly drew his eyes away. After a short moment, I finally broke the awkward silence, "Bishop... Do I interest you?"

A slight hue of crimson blossomed in his cheeks before he turned his head away from my line of site, "Don't flatter yourself Princess, you're not my type." Not his type? I felt a little angry, though I had no reason to be. "Is it because I'm a wolf?", I snarled, and instantly he turned to me and stared at me as if I offended him. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before curling up on my bedroll. He let out a sigh as he lied down on his and turned to face away from me. Pretending not to notice, I pinned my ears back and curled my tail around my body as I drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is much longer then the first, and there is a bit of smut. If you don't care for this sort of thing, just skip past it. Otherwise, enjoy!_

II

When the morning sun crept across the horizon, Bishop and I were already awake and eating our breakfast. The air was crisp and the smell of morning dew on blades of grass filled the air. Bishop stood at the entrance of the cave watching the sun rise, while I was packing up and preparing to leave. When all was done, we made our way back west. I had not forgotten of my intended trip to Falkreath. All was fairly quiet on our trip, a few bears tried to attack us, but nothing we couldn't handle. It wasn't until noon when we finally arrived in Falkreath. The air was fowl with decay, and the people seemed to be in mourning nearly all the time.

After I had received a task from the Jarl, I began walking in the direction of my destination with Bishop and Karnwyr trailing behind me. We were heading to an abandoned watch tower to kill a necromancer who was performing dark rituals that threatened the lives of the citizens in town.

With Bishop, Karnwyr, and my skills in battle, the necromancer fell to it's doom rather quickly, and the three of us returned to the Jarl to collect the bounty. Before long, the night was closing in, leaving Bishop and I to stay the night at the inn. Almost instinctively, Bishop approached the bar as soon as we walked in, which he then proceeded to inebriate himself in mead. While Bishop drank and Karnwyr slept at his heels, I took this opportunity to bathe and read a book before heading to bed.

Later that night, Bishop finally came wobbling into our room we rented for the night. However, instead of crawling into his own bed, he curled up next to me and began petting the fur around my naval.

I woke up to the feeling of someone ruffling the fur along my lower belly, and a smell of sweet mead lingering in the air. When I turned my head to look at who was violating my personal space, I was met with burning amber eyes overflowing with lust. Bishop was drunk no doubt, and it was clear what his intentions were. "Bishop... I", I tried to speak, but his lips silenced me. I did not think it possible for a wolf and man to kiss with such passion, but if anyone could find a way, it was Bishop.

It felt odd to me, kissing a man. His tongue was smaller compared to my large wolfish tongue, and I was undoubtedly more dominant as they fought against each other. Though, at the same time, it felt so right. I have only known this ruggedly handsome ranger for a short time now, but my sense of character judgement was impeccable, and I knew there was more to Bishop then meets the eye. I was not one for trusting people easily, but I felt safe with Bishop around.

In the distraction of the kiss, I hadn't noticed that Bishop's hand had moved itself to my inner thigh, gently massaging my fur with his fingertips. I groaned a little at the feel of his touch, no one has ever been this close to my womanhood before! As Bishop broke away from the kiss, he traced his lips along mine and gently kissed my face till he reached my ear, which he then began to nibble on softly.

I groaned again, this is something I have never felt before! The sensations that Bishop was bringing to me, I felt like I was being shocked with tiny bolts of electricity. I couldn't help myself as my tail began thumping against the bed, and I could hear Bishop moaning as my wagging tail rubbed against his steel hard manhood. Then that's when it happened, Bishop slipped two finger inside my womanhood. I gasped as I felt them impale me, his fingers were knuckle deep and moving slowly in a circular motion. By the gods, I tried my best not to moan, but it just felt too good!

"Mmm ladyship, you're so soft and warm", he slurred in my ear. I felt my heart race at his words and I was sure if not for the fur upon my face, my cheeks would be bright red. "A-are you talking about m-my fur, or s-something else?", I tried to act as if I hadn't noticed the new location of his fingers, but I stumbled the words with a raspy voice and Bishop caught on to it. He moaned against my neck as if to taunt me, then began impaling me with his fingers over and over again. "Mm you tell me, ladyship."

I curled my lips into a grin, and let out a few moans while throwing my head back into the pillow. How badly I wanted this ranger, but I knew if I let him have his way with me, he would be gone in the morning. I didn't want him to stop, but I pulled his fingers from my womanhood with a dissatisfied moan and climbed out of the bed. "Bishop you're drunk", I mumbled with my voice barely over a whisper. Then I walked to the other bed in the room and began to fall asleep in it. With my last waking moments, I could here Bishop groan and pass out in what was suppose to be my bed.

In the morning when we woke up, Bishop kept groaning and complaining about his head hurting over breakfast. He didn't remember at all what it was that he did to me last night, but I remembered, and so did my womanhood. I looked in Bishop's direction, and I could feel myself getting damp between my legs. I yearned for his lust, and he had no idea that he stirred my deepest desires only hours ago.

He gave me a curious look for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, "Something on your mind, Princess?" I blinked slowly at him, then realized I had been staring at him for quite a while. "Huh- Oh, nothing Bishop...Sorry", I tried my best to sound as reassuring as possible, but Bishop was all too clever. He saw right though my little lie, and gave me a wicked smirk, "You want me don't you, Princess?"

I felt the heat rushing to my face and my heart pounding faster in my chest. He was absolutely right! I did want him, more then he even realized. After what he did to me last night, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I felt so unsatisfied. As if I was left with unfinished business, and that unfinished business was Bishop. I wanted to experience, for the first time, what it would be like to have a man make love to me, but there was no way I would give myself up to this ranger so easily.

I shook my head at him then gathered the most convincing words I could muster up, "It's not that Bishop, I apologize for staring at you. I was just lost in my own thoughts." With that, I looked away and continued eating my breakfast. He shrugged as he let out a sigh and continued to eat his breakfast as well. When we were finished, we gathered our things from our room and thanked the inn keeper before heading out. The morning air was crisp, though it still smelled fowl like an old nordic tomb. I told Bishop that I planned to head to Markarth and he nodded in response, then we left out the west gates of Falkreath.

We were only yards away from the gates when a small group of bandits surrounded us. I drew my sword and let out a deep growl, I was prepared to kill these bastards. Bishop on the other hand was in the midst of having a stare down with the tall blond, yet oddly sexy, leader of the group. After a short moment between them passed, the bandit finally spoke up, "Oh ho ho, look who it is boys! If it isn't the infamous ranger, Bishop, and it looks as though he has yet another pretty face at his side. I would certainly like a better look at this little mouse, under neath me in my bed." Despite what he said, he kept his eyes locked on Bishop rather then look at me. I however, looked at Bishop and could see a frown on his face.

It was clear to me that these two had a bit of bad history, and I wasn't about to ask what it was. I turned my gaze back to the bandit leader and, as sarcastically as I could, I asked, "Friend's of your's Bishop?" Bishop looked at me with that same look of disgust he gave me when we first met, while the bandit leader guffawed and answered for him, "Oh far from it my little mouse. Bishop and I do go way back, however." At that moment Bishop pulled his hunting knife out and barked at the bandit, "If you think for one moment, Thorn, that our meeting now will be like it was years ago, you are sadly mistaking. My skills have greatly improved over the years, so don't think I won't slit your throat here and now!"

Thorn guffawed once again, making me twitch in annoyance. How cocky this son of bitch was, and how ridiculous his boisterous laughter sounded. "What of this little mouse you follow around, hm? She is certainly a beauty, and would make an excellent peace offering", he glanced at me for a moment before looking back at Bishop. "Oh yes, my boys and I can have quite a bit of fun with her." I felt so angry! I wanted to ripped his throat out with my teeth, but before I could do anything, Bishop pulled me behind him and growled at Thorn. "You seem quite protective of her Bishop, she must be worth quite a lot. Lets take a closer look at this little mouse then, shall we?", Thorn snapped his fingers and two of his men grabbed Bishop and pulled him out of the way while Thorn approached me.

I looked up at this skeever brain and snarled, but still he persisted on grabbing my jaw and analyzing me. "Oh, ho ho, ho! If it ain't the almighty Dragonborn?! Mm, you are definitely a trophy I wish to have. The stories about how Thorn, the bandit king, conquered the mighty dragon princess! It will certainly make for an interesting tale", he let go of my face and stepped back to observe my figure. "After my boys and I had our way with you, the money we will get from the bounty on your head will have me, us, set for life."

I snarled at him again while baring my fangs, then Bishop spoke up, "Oh yeah? And if I let you have her, what do I get?" The bandit leader looked back at Bishop, then nodded his head and his men threw Bishop back in between Thorn and I. He chuckled a little, watching Bishop stumble before standing in a fighting stance once again, "Hm, perhaps I will let you have a bit of fun with her, after my boys and I of course." Bishop sneered at him, "In your dreams Thorn." It was then that Bishop lashed out at Thorn, and the two battled till Thorn finally fell to his death. Then it was Thorn's men who were next, and Bishop, Karnwyr, and I easily tore threw them till they all lied dead on the mossy ground, covered in crimson.

After a moment of utter silence, I felt Bishop's eyes on me and I looked up to meet his gaze. He had a look of concern and his mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but when he realized I was alright he went back to grimacing arrogantly. I twitched my ear and cocked my head at him, "Bishop, I have something to ask you.. About Thorn." He sighed as if he knew what I was going to ask, "What is it?" I wanted to know what the history was behind the two of them, but I decide to change my question to something less dangerous, "Have you ever thought of taking me as your prisoner, like him?"

Bishop gave me a wild and wide smirk then chuckled under his breath, "Maybe a fantasy or two." I giggled a little and wagged my tail happily, "Oh really?" He reached out and pinched my hip playfully then gave me a wink before heading down the road to Markarth with Karnwyr behind him. A smile drew on my face as I observed him for a moment, I was really beginning to enjoy his company. He was a great man whether he realized it himself or not, and even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I'm so sorry this came a little later then I expected. I've been too busy to work on this chapter with Thanksgiving and other family stuff going on. This chapter should be much MUCH longer then what I have previously been submitting. I worked on this for quite a while! Anyways enjoy! By the way, if you've read my previous chapters, I would recommend rereading them because I have change how I will be writing my chapters, and made changes to them._

II

The journey to Markarth was a bit of a hectic trip. The cliffs and wild life were dangerous enough as it is, but it was the Forsworn that where most unpleasant. They were savages that performed cruel rituals and worshiped the strangest Gods, and worst of all were the hagravens they praise. Those were women that have been mutated into a bird like beast, and these people look up to them for spiritual guidance. They were vile nasty creatures that liked to sacrifice goats and skeever's to their gods, and replace men's hearts with briarheart seeds.

I had fought many Forsworn before, it seemed like I would always be attacked by them on the roads while traveling or when I explored ancient Nordic ruins in the Reach. They certainly lived up to their nasty reputation, but none could ever even get close enough to lay a blade on me before I put them down with a shout, spell, or arrow. They were savages, but still men, and as such they died quickly like men as well.

Bishop and I were surprised at the fact we managed to make it to Markarth without encountering a single Forsworn. It was highly unusual for such a thing to happen, though we were grateful we didn't have to deal with them no less. When we approached the gates, the guards gave me a respectful nod and polite greeting. It always made me feel comforted knowing there were still people in the world with a good heart, despite the hellish civil war and threat of dragons in the lands.

As the three of us walked through the doors of the main gate, I noticed a cage just off to our left that was not there before. Inside was a young man, barely in his 20's, with silvery blond tresses, and stunning sapphire eyes. He looked at me as if he was expecting my arrival, and gave a hint of a flirtatious smile. Bishop, obviously not caring for the way the man looked at me, rolled his eyes and grunted while crossing his thick arms across his chest.

I noticed the young man was wearing Forsworn armor, yet my blood did not boil as it normally did. In fact, I felt a sense of calmness, and could sense the man did not want to cause us any trouble. Feeling myself drawn into his beauty, I approached the cage ever so cautiously. As my mouth opened when I intended to say something, the young man beat me to it.

"Beautiful lady, lovely sparrow… Do you have time to speak with an imprisoned man?" I reached up to remove my hood so that I could see this gorgeous man even more. His eyes were so captivatingly blue, and his shiny blond hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. How could such a man be locked up in this cage like an animal? I couldn't help prevent the question from escaping my throat, "Why are you locked up?"

The young man chuckled for a moment, then give me a warm smile that made my stomach flutter. "Dear sparrow, I am in this cage because I am a Forsworn. Always to be hunted by the Nords, despite the fact we are mere people just as much as them", his words snapped me back into reality and I remembered noticing the armor he wore when I entered Markarth. That damn feeling of pity dawned on me as I looked into the saddened eyes on his handsome face, and the sudden urge to want to help him took over my being.

I had to shake some sense into my brain, telling myself over and over that he was a savage, even if he was rather charming. "Tell me the real reason why you're in here and not dead in the mountains. The Nords don't take Forsworn prisoners unless they are valuable to them", I demanded answers. No way in Oblivion would I believe they just decided to spare the life of one random Forsworn, only to be beheaded in front of the townsfolk.

He chuckled quietly in amusement, "My dear wolf, I am know as the Wolf of the Reach. I stand as the Chieftain of clan Rudahan. I am a killer, a thief… Is this what you would like to hear? Or would you rather believe I'm innocent and set me free? For which I would be most grateful if you did, and I can make for a powerful ally to you Dragonborn." I stood there with my mouth opened and eyes widened. How did he know who I was? I tried to ask, but its almost as if he read my mind.

"Ah, you are surprised that I know who you are?", he asked and I felt myself nodded my head as a response. "My dear sparrow, my people have known who you are since the moment you discovered you were the Dragonborn…", he paused for a moment and smiled once again. "In the night when the people are asleep in their beds, my scouts are on the rooftops learning new information about everyone in Skyrim. We know of your agendas and political views, who you have spoken to, who you wish to spite. We are not as naive as most assume."

I looked at him with a curious face, "I did not think your people would take much interest into someone like myself." He lowered his head for a moment, then caught me off guard with the most lustful gaze ever. As if avoiding what I said, he began to speak with poetic words, "You are so beautiful, my dear wolf. What I wouldn't give to have you in my life, by my side, for all eternity. Like a phoenix, your flames consume my eyes and though it pains me, I cannot look away. For if I do, I may never get to gaze upon your inferno light again."

My heart clenched, and for a moment I felt like a fool in love. If this man was truly a savage, then why did I feel so comfortable around him? How can someone so violent speak with such grace? Since meeting Bishop, my entire being has been slowly shifting away, little by little, to where I barely recognize myself. Ever since that night in Falkreath, I realized I have wanted more then my previous independent lifestyle. I was beginning to feel emotions I never felt before and trust a little more easily then I was raised to.

I guess even the most beastly of Lykaios can have a soft side, it's just a matter of meeting those who could bring it out of you. So far, only Bishop and Cael have been successful, and I hoped they would be the only ones. Cael stood smiling at me like a goofy young boy, but I could not speak. When I finally found the words I quickly released them, "You wish to have me as your lover? But… Aren't Forsowrn suppose to be heartless savage men with no emotions?" I chocked on my words when I saw him frown at me.

"My people live life just as anyone else does. We love, we laugh, we grow families and enjoy each and every day on Nirn. The only reason we seem savage to others is because they do not understand our ways. They see our choice in armor, weapons, and architecture and assume we are vile beings who kill for fun. That is not how it my dear sparrow, I can assure you", he sounded sincere enough and to my surprise I trusted his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you", I lowered my head apologetically and whimpered sadly. Then I felt his hand reach through the cage doors and lift my head back to his eyes. "Dear sparrow, it is quite alright. No need to apologize, it's not as if you knew any better", his grin made me wag my tail and whine like a lost puppy. He chuckled a little as he went to speak, however Bishop interrupted, "Sweet words, you little shit."

In an instance I shot Bishop down with a death glare and snarled at him. The man in the cage touched my arm sensually, "It's alright sparrow." Then he looked at Bishop with an intense, almost jealous like, stare. "You must be the dark one who follows this beautiful creature around, how I envy you", he was so calm when he spoke, almost as if nothing could ever offend him.

Bishop frowned with his arms smugly crossed over his chest, "Obviously boy, you're in here for a reason. Do you think your pretty words are going to make her help you.?" He stepped forward so that the Forsworn could see his face better, and on it was a grimace so vile, it could make Mehrunes Dagon cringe. "Here's what's going to happen, we're going to walk away and let the guards deal with you, or I can kill you right now. Which will it be?"

With saddened eyes the man allowed his voice to travel in a tone barely over a whisper, "If I am to die tonight, I want it to be at the hands of the Dragonborn." He looked at me as if I will make the right decision, stirring that urge to help him again. I remembered his words about a potential mate, and an ally. Despite his charm and good looks, I couldn't see him as the first, but the latter would make things easier for me while in the Reach. I was not going to spill his blood, not tonight, or any other night.

"I will help you out of this cage, however I cannot be your mate. I'm sorry, but being a Forsworn is not my path to take", I mutter to him with a sad look on my face. His head cocked to one side as he grinned widely, "You would help me escape, lovely sparrow?" I nodded, and the two guards standing nearby looked at me, but did nothing to stop the situation. Just when I was about to pop the door to the cage open, I heard Bishop groan behind me. No doubt I would be hearing about this later.

I looked at Bishop and rolled my eyes, then shoved my sword into the cracks of the door and pried it open. The guards nearby continued to watch me, but did nothing. "Aren't they going to stop you, oh mighty Wolf of the Reach?", I asked as I looked back at the man I just set free. "They will not attack me, but they will follow. For they are forsworn", he answered as he stepped out of the cage and took my hands in to his.

"My dear sparrow, I am known as the Raven of the Reach, but you may call me Cael", he smiled at me and stroked my hands with his thumbs. I returned the smile and wagged my tail once again, "Will I ever see you again Cael?" He nodded at me then reach into my pocket to get my map, then placed a mark on it with a piece of charcoal. "My village is here, you can come visit me anytime my dear. My people will not harm you anymore, not while you are under my protection. And should you ever need me, I will be there", he put the map back and continued stroking my hands gently.

"I would love to come visit you Cael", I nudged his face with my nose in a friendly manner and he captured my lips with his. "Then I shall be waiting for you my sparrow," and with that he ran off, with the guards that were nearby following him. I watched him run till he was out of site, then sighed happily. I had forgotten about Bishop till I felt his hand grip my arm and pull me towards him, his eyes full of jealousy, "What in Oblivion was that all about woman!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?! He's a damn forsworn, remember?"

I chuckled at him which made him frown, "Bishop are you jealous?" He let go of my arm with an unamused look as I continued to chuckle. When I felt his stare beginning to unsettle me, I stopped. "If I was jealous, Princess, he would be dead", he grunted then turned around and stared at the inn. I sighed and touched his shoulder softly, "C'mon, I have a home here. There's plenty of mead to drink in there." I moved past him and headed up to Vlindrel Hall.

When we stepped inside the dwemer themed home, I heard my housecarl cheer. "Ah! There you are! I've been worried about you," he exclaimed as he approached me for a hug. Argis immediately pulled away from the hug when he noticed Bishop and Karnwyr standing behind me, "Nikki, who are they?" I looked back at the two then back to him, "It's alright Argis, they are friends of mine."

He sneered a little then nodded his head, "Any friend of my thane is a friend of mine." With that, he turned around and went into the dining hall to prepare supper. I gestured at Bishop to follow and lead him into the bedroom area. "There is only one bath and that is the one in my bedroom, you are more then welcome to use it though Bishop. I have two bedrooms, but one belongs to Argis… Which means we will have to share mine." I motioned towards my room and he nodded at me before heading in to it.

"Nice room ladyship", he said as he looked in all directions. Then he began to peel off his clothing starting with his gloves and boots, then his chest piece. "I- uh… I'll be in the other room while you bathe Bishop", I whispered shyly. My mind replayed that night when Bishop made a move on me, but I was not about to let him summon my desires again.

As I turned to leave the room, his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me against his muscular frame, and I felt his arms wrap around my body. I tried to get free, but weakened when I noticed the flames burning in his eyes. "B-Bish…. What are you-", I was cut off by his kiss. It was hot, almost violent, as if he was marking his territory on my mouth. Then he looked into my eyes again, with his in a jealous glare, "Don't ever let me see you kiss another man again. Got it? You are mine now, I'm not going to let anyone else have you."

I pushed myself out of his arms and stepped back with an enraged face. How dare he try claim me like I'm some trophy to be won! "Bishop I belong to no one", I turned away from him gaining a sigh from his mouth, and left the room. I was rather angry, but flattered. The only reason he acted that way was because he was jealous of Cael, he just didn't want to admit it. I knew better though, and as much as I was upset with him there was no way I would send him home.

He may be an ass at times, but in the time I've known him we have been through a lot. I could never bring myself to trust anyone more then I trusted him. Though something in me wanted a little more, Cael made me realize that. Maybe it was just my womanhood talking, but part of me wanted Bishop. It was just a matter of figuring out how much and in what way.

As Bishop bathed, I sat quietly by the fireplace staring into the flames. I kept thinking about Cael and his words about being his lover, though I was still on my position of never becoming a Forsworn. It was just the idea of having a mate that I was desperate to figure out. Could I really find the right man and have happy life? Or am I doomed to be alone for all eternity. Bishop was probably the closest anyone has gotten to me in ages, and he hadn't the slightest idea how I was beginning to develop feelings for him.

Skyrim has been cruel from the moment I crossed it's borders. I was ambushed by imperial soldiers, sentenced to a beheading until Alduin attacked, and now I've discovered I'm the Dragonborn and the only one who can stop him. I didn't have time to make friends or love interests. Not until Bishop, that is.

My eyes trailed off the fire in the direction of my room as my ears pinned back, maybe I was too harsh on Bishop. I decided to get up and go check on him. Maybe I could talk to him and find out what it is he wants from me. As I approached the door, I knocked then asked, "Bishop, is it safe to come in?" I heard a faint "Yes, Princess" behind the door and came in.

Instantly my eyes shot open and my heart began to race, for in front of me stood a man with only a towel around his waist. Bishops muscles were very well defined now that the dirt was cleaned away, his hair was dripping wet, and water droplets were still trickling down his body. He had scars all over his torso and broad shoulders. I stood there speechless as my eyes looked over his form, I was quickly snapped out of my delusion when I heard his voice.

"Like what you see ladyship?", his grin was smug and cocky, as if he knew he looked good and this was how I would react. "I…. Bishop… You… Wow…", were the only words I could conjure up. Bishop chuckled and stepped towards me, taking my chin and jaw into his hand, and lifted my eyes to meet his. He crushed his lips against mine and my body went limp. I collapsed gracefully into his arms, still kissing him.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed gently, but when his figure came over me, I stopped him and shook my head. "I'm sorry Bishop, I don't think I'm ready for this yet." He sighed and nodded respectfully then got up to put on some clothing. As he stepped out the door of my room, he looked back at me and smiled, "You can bathe now, I'll be in dining hall waiting for you." I nodded at him and quickly peeled off my armor as soon as the doors closed.

The water was nice and hot and still smelled of the sweet soap Bishop had used before. I giggled and twirled the hairs on my body as they expanded out and danced carelessly in the current of the water. I grabbed my cloth and soap, and began scrubbing all over my body, making sure I didn't miss a spot. Though, due to my winter coat, giant wads of fur were seen floating about on the surface.

After I scooped out the clumps of fur, I grabbed a bottle from my travel bag and rubbed by whole body with a serum that was intended to kill insects that might be making a home on me. It was mother's secret recipe. I always hated using it but now I never go a day without it. A slight chuckle escaped my throat when I began to think about Karnywr. Maybe I should give this to Bishop and tell him to coat that flea bitten pup with it.

When my bath was finished, I threw my big towel over my body and got down on all fours to shake off before finishing the drying process by running the towel all around me several times. I happily made my way to my dresser and put on an evening gown that stopped mid-thigh before trailing behind me in a long train. The sleeves where long and hung down from my wrists, and the entire gown was made of dark sapphire silk.

As I made my way to the dinning hall, I noticed Bishop sitting in a chair by the fire sipping from a tankard of mead. Argis was laying down plates of delicious smelling food that made my mouth water, and Karnwyr was watching him with due attention hoping he would drop something on the floor for him to clean up. I sat down in front of the fireplace as Bishop greeted me by placing a mug of mead in my hands.

Bishop grunted as he rubbed his hand over his jaw and neck, then looked at me apologetically. "Sorry sweetness, I hope I wasn't too forceful on you tonight. It's just…", he sighed and looked at Argis who was sneering and growling in the distance. Then he leaned close to me and muttered in hushed tones, "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't help myself sometimes. You're not like other women, and I find myself oddly drawn to you."

My eyes widened as he winked while leaning back into his chair again. I smiled at him in appreciation, which made my tail wag. Just as I was about to say something to him, Argis called us to the table for supper. We stood up and walked over and the three of us ate, while I told Argis the story of how I met Bishop which lead into more stories about all of our adventures that the three of us had prior to meeting one another.

I smirked at Bishop when I notice him drop a goat leg on the floor for Karnwyr while Argis was looking away. We drank and laughed for quite a while, before retiring to our rooms. Bishop was the first to crawl into my bed, but I stood there cautiously. "What's the matter darling?", he asked as he noticed my hesitation. I shook my head, "Nothing Bishop, I'm just… I'm not use to sleeping in the same bad as another person."

He chuckled for a moment then patted the space next to him, "Don't worry dear, I'm not about to try anything with you. You're safe." I lowered my ears. That's what you think Bishop… He still didn't remember the Falkreath incident, but I did. Fortunately, he wasn't bat-shit wasted, but I still had reason not to want to get into the same bed as him. Though, I swallowed my fear and crawled in slowly. I was quick to turn away from him, but he turned to me and put an arm over my waist before falling asleep. I did the same, and dreamt about my days as a little pup.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my gosh! First of all, Happy New Year guys! I am so sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I haven't had the time with the holidays coming around, as well as some personal issues I've been dealing with, to contantly work on writing this. Just a heads up, this chapter has a LOT of smut in, if that stuff bothers you, just skip over it. You won't be missing out on any of the main story if you do. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!_

II

The scent of freshly baked apple dumplings cascaded an intoxicating aroma in my room, lifting my eye lids to reveal two hungry wolfish eyes of ice blue. I sat up to stretch my tightened muscles, and let out a whimpering yawn. Beside me lay a ranger on his belly, and his face nuzzled into the pillow, snoring ever so quietly. My lips curled into a grin, then as carefully as I could, I climbed out of bed and went to relieve myself.

When I returned, Bishop had rolled onto his back and was staring at me sleepily. "Good morning Nikki", he murmured with a yawn before stretching out and sitting up. "Good morning Bish", I sat on the edge of the bed next to him and watched him slowly get out of his groggy state. His nose turned up towards the door while he inhaled deeply, "I smell food." The idea of food was enough to get him out of bed and dressed. I got dressed myself, then the two of us headed into the dining hall together only to be greeted by a platter full of apple dumplings, a jar of honey, a jug of milk, and a table already set for three.

Argis nodded at us as we approached the table, then stared at Bishop with cold eyes, "My thane, that man did not try to violate you while I was asleep did he?" I chuckled and shook my head, that was all he needed and the three of us sat together quietly eating our breakfast. During our meal, I felt a cold nose oh my arm and was met with famished eyes. Smiling, I scratched Karnwyr's head and gave him a couple of dumplings.

When we were ready, Bishop, Karnwyr, and I said good bye to Argis and headed out of the city. We were just past the outer farms when a few bandits hopped out and attempted to rob us. "Give us all your gold traveler, and we won't kill you", one of them threatened. I looked at Bishop with a smile before plummeting my sword into the bandit's mouth and down his throat. His blood spewed out onto my armor, leaving me dripping with red liquid. The second bandit stood in shock before letting out a battle cry, which was quickly cut off by Bishop's arrow to her thigh, followed by my sword through her heart.

While Bishop and I dealt with the two bandits, Karnwyr was over the third, tearing away at his face and throat while he screamed in agony. The battle was finished, but Karnwyr and I were covered in crimson. I had noticed Bishop licking his lips at the site of me dripping with the blood of my foes, leading me to roll my eyes at him. We continued down the road to Solitude, and were forced to battle with the creatures that kept a careful eye out for travelers.

By the time we reached Dragon Bridge, the three of us were sticky and smelt of death. Bishop also smelt of sweat, which was repulsive to my nostrils. When entering the inn I heard him sigh of relief at the smell of brewed honey and wheat, and as usual, Bishop immediately approached the bar and bought a mug of mead. I payed the inn keeper for a room with a bath, and began peeling off my hot smelly armor as soon as the door closed behind me.

The water was steaming hot, which was soothing against my aching muscles, and I felt myself sliding further into the water until my entire body was submerged. I quickly came back out seconds later, then used my palms to smooth out the now ruffled wet fur on my head and face. After I had scrubbed clean and removed as much of the fur that lingered on the surface as I could, I decided to take the time to relax in the water and day dream while Bishop was in the main hall drinking.

To my surprise, Bishop walked in with Karnwyr at his heels. He closed the door behind him, and began stripping down to nothing but his pants. I watched him walk the short distance to our bed and sit down, his eyes glued on me with his tankard still in hand. "Enjoying yourself Princess?", he asked. A faint smirk grew on his lips, revealing his canines like a hungry wolf ready to devour it's prey.

I swallowed hard and sunk lower into the water, "I-I guess." My body began to shake, and I felt very nervous at his presence. Shadows danced on Bishop's muscles in the candle light, and his amber eyes appeared as if they were glowing with fire. I had to force myself to look away before I gave him the wrong idea. As I did, he chuckled with delight. "I know what it is you are thinking about ladyship", I looked back at him with a question in my eyes. What on Nirn was he talking about?

He placed his mug on the nightstand and sat back releasing a sigh. "Ever since that night in Falkreath, I know you've wanted me", I covered my face in embarrassment. By all the Divines, he remembered that night! I thought he was too drunk, but I suppose I was wrong. My ears turned to him when I heard his voice again, "You've been hiding your feelings, afraid that if you let me in I'm going to leave before you awake the next morning."

My hand slowly fell from my face as I looked back at him, "How can you be so sure Bish? I don't recall ever telling you that." He chuckled again, but this time in amusement. "Oh sweetness, you are not hard to read. You're like an open book, and all this time I have been with you, I have slowly been reading it... Page by page." He stood up, and began slowly walking towards me.

As he approached me, he very slowly, almost teasingly, removed his pants until he was standing before me completely nude. His manhood was hard as steel and throbbing as if it desperately wanted something to penetrate. My throat closed up and I couldn't speak a word, just watch, as Bishop climbed in the bath with me and pushed his way between my legs. Before I knew it his mouth was on mine, his tongue relentlessly battling mine just as it did that night all that time ago.

He pulled away for a moment and stared into my eyes, "Nikki… I care about you, and I promise I won't leave you." His voice was caring, loving, and dripping with lust. I nodded my head, then began to run my hands down his body. My claws gently trickled over every muscle in his frame until finally my hands reached his manhood which I then began to massage slowly.

Bishop groaned and slipped two fingers inside me, making me gasp. His other hand searched my body, from my hips to my sides then up to my breast. He had no problem finding my nipples which he toyed with, rubbing his fingers on the tips before lowering his head to lick, nibble, and suck on them. I moaned and found my hand working faster, just has his fingers did to me.

Before I knew it, Bishop had pulled me onto his lap and we both gasped as the tip of his manhood slid between my silky folds. With a strong thrust, Bishop pushed his way inside me, melting our bodies into one. I moaned out loud, but then remembered we were in an inn, and surely someone would hear us. I bit my lip, but as he continued to pound deeper and deeper inside me, I couldn't help but moan and whine to his thrusts.

He too was accompanying my sounds with his grunts and growls. The motions came to a stop, and I looked at him curiously only too see him looking back at me with desire written all over his face. This beast wanted more, and I was going to let him have it. Bishop lifted the two of us out of the water, carried me across the room, and threw me on the bed.

His body came over me and pressed me against the furs, and with another strong thrust, he joined our bodies again. This time his pace was fast, reaching deeper and deeper within me with every move. I gripped his shoulders and gently dug my nails into his skin, making him groan even louder. His lips pressed against mine and I felt hot liquid filling inside me. When he pulled away from the kiss to look into my eyes, I slumped back and tried to catch my breath.

"Wow…", I gasped, my chest was heaving for air as I watched him sit back. Despite his orgasm, he was still quite hard. "I'm not finished with you yet", he growled before flipping me over and lifting my lower body to his waist. I looked back at him over my shoulder, and watched as he shoved his manhood back in me. I whined at the feeling, he was reaching places I never knew existed!

I felt his hand grip my tail gently, and pulling it off to the side, pressing it against my hips so that it wouldn't get in his way. Then again he began thrusting in me hard and fast, his lower body bumping against my ass. He was so far in, I was sure he was balls deep, and hitting all the right places until I felt him milk me through my many, many orgasms.

A few hours went by until finally Bishop and I could no longer go on. His many loads of hot love was dripping out of me when the two of us slumped against the bed out of breath. I rolled to my side and rested my head against Bishop and placed a hand on his chest, his heart was beating like a stampede of wild horses. He imprisoned me in his arms, and gently kissed my forehead. "Mm, Nikki you are quite the woman", his voice was low and affectionate. I looked up at him and smiled, "And you are quite the man Bish." He kissed me gently, and the two of us cuddled each other until we fell into a deep and comfortable slumber.

Hours later, the faint sound of morning songs outside the inn as the birds awoke filled the room. My eyes opened slowly only to see the light of the sun as it peered over the horizon. Bishop and Karnwyr were still asleep, and as I lay watching Bishop while snuggled in his arms, I kept replaying that night over in my head. As true to his word, he was still here, and still holding on to me with his heavy arms.

His soft snoring was almost calming, and I couldn't help but reach my hand to his cheek so that I could caress it softly. As soon as my fingers rested themselves on his face, he let out a low growl and his arms tightened around my body. "Good morning my beautiful wolf", he groaned out as his eyes slowly opened to meet my gaze. His lips drew into a half smile, and his eyes reflected something I had never seen before.

Could it have been love? No… Probably not. Bishop didn't love anyone, only himself. I was foolish to even suggest such a thing, but still… His sudden dubious affections for me lead me to believe there was something uncanny going on. Whatever it was, I never wanted it to end. I cared for Bishop, he was everything I imagined my true love would be. Well… Aside from the fact he was a man and not a wolf, but that never bothered me. Bishop was the only one I could honestly call my best friend, and although he drove me crazy sometimes while we traveled together… I could never get enough of him.

My nose caressed his cheek as I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Good morning my ranger." With that, I crawled out of bed and put my armor back on. Bishop continued to lie in bed, watching my every move. I reached for my bag to pull out a bit of gold, then went to the bartender and payed them for some breakfast which I brought back to Bishop, and the two of us ate while sitting in bed, Karnwyr next to us eating his meal on the ground.

After we finished, Bishop threw his armor back on, gathered our things and stepped outside the inn to breathe in the fresh air. I thanked the innkeeper, and joined Bishop outside. The air was crisp, and smelled of lavender and spring water from the nearby river. I could hear the people in their homes waking their children and sitting down to eat their morning meals. There were soldiers patrolling the town, their armor clinked and jingled with each step they took.

I felt a pair of eyes on me causing me to look over, and as usual, it was Bishop. He was holding his hand out with a smile on his face. My head cocked to the side curiously for a moment, then when I realized what it was he wanted, I placed my hand in his and the two of us walked side by side towards Solitude with Karnwyr trailing just ahead of us. The walk from Dragon Bridge to Solitude wasn't very long, but it started to drizzle while we were approaching the main gates.

Bishop and I pulled our hoods over our head and quickly jogged to the inn just inside the gates. We sat side by side next to the fireplace to dry off while enjoying a glass of spiced wine, and quietly talking about the funny looking people around us. Suddenly, a rattling sound of soft thumps began to resonate down from the ceiling as the rain picked up. Thunder began to boom around us, making Karnwyr cower under our legs.

The door to the inn flung open, and in the entrance stood a tall man dressed in steel plate armor. His dark hair was soaked, his skin was pale, and his eyes were as bright and silver as his armor. He was well built, and very broad. On his back hung a giant steel two-handed sword. He was quite handsome, and appeared to be in his mid 30's. I watched as his eyes scanned around the room before he stepped in and closed the inn door behind him.

The innkeeper looked up to see who had just entered, then let out a boastful cheer, "Ah, Casavir! You're back! Would you like for me to get you something to drink?" He nodded to the offer, "That would be great, thank you." His voice sounded deep, but mature., you could almost feel his chest vibrating when he spoke. Casavir sat a few feet away from Bishop and I in a chair pushed against the wall.

I was so captivated by this man, that I neglected to hear Bishop growl in disapproval. I looked back at him with a look of concern, "Something you want to talk about Bish?" Bishop's eyes were glued on Casavir with a dreadful look of hate. The last time I had seen that look was back when we encountered Thorn. He looked back at me, and his eyes softened again, "I know him, we've had many run-ins with each other over the years."

His face turned sour again, "He is not to be trusted Nikki. He is a paladin who calls himself a righteous saint, but he is not the white knight he pretends to be." I nodded at him and returned my gaze to Casavir for a moment before staring down at Bishop's hand on my thigh. I rested my head on his shoulder, and allowed a sigh to escape my throat. I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye and looked up to investigate. It was Casavir.

His steel colored eyes were trained on me while he slowly approached us. Bishop's hand gripped my leg tighter, his teeth began to grit, and a chilling sense of anger radiated off him. My back stiffened and I sat straight, secretly thumbing my blade at my hip. "Excuse me my lady, but are you the Dragonborn? My name is Casavir, I have been searching for you for sometime now", Casavir didn't seem a threat, but why was he looking for me?

"Looking for me? For what?", I asked with aggressive curiosity. A smile crept over his face as he picked up my hand and gently kissed the back of it. "My lady, I have been searching for you in hopes to aid you on your journeys. I would be most pleased to confront a dragon in battle at your side, and I would make for excellent company then the beast who follows you now." I looked over at Bishop who's eyes were fixed on Casavir like a wolf ready to attack.

When I looked back at Casavir, I noticed his face was concerned. "I'm sorry, Casavir, but I already have someone with me." Bishop's thumb, on the hand that gripped my thigh, stroked my leg gently, and I took that as a sign of gratitude. Casavir straightened himself before nodding politely, "I understand my lady, though if I may ask, would you at least do me the honor of attending the Grand Crystal Ball with me? I am new to Skyrim and do not know anyone, and as guest of honor to the ball I am required to bring a date."

Bishop stood up in a hurry and got right into Casavir's face, "She isn't going anywhere with you paladin, she doesn't need you, she doesn't want you. Get out of here before you make a fool of yourself." Casavir stepped back and looked at me sadly, I sighed and stood up. "Bishop, calm down, I can make my own decisions you know", I looked back at Casavir and smiled. "I would love to attend the ball with you Casavir."

"Wonderful my lady, I am most pleased to hear you will accompany me. If I may, there is a place in town known as The Jewel, the owner already knows that I will pay for anything you desire to wear to the ball." Nodding, I felt Bishop grip my ass, catching me off guard. What an animal, he never knew when to control himself! "Bishop may I speak to you?", Casavir asked him, receiving a growl in return.

"Oh you wish to question me about the Dragonborn?", he responded. "This has nothing to do with her Bishop!", exclaimed Casavir as the two of them headed into an empty room. I followed them to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Bull shit! It is about her and you know it. You're afraid because even a so called saint like yourself, wants that woman in his bed just as much as any other red blooded man would", I could feel Bishop's frustration. He was not going to forgive me, for excepting the invitation, so easily. After how jealous he got over Cael, I could only imagine what's in store for me later...

"I just wanted to warn you, if you hurt her Bishop I will cut your head off. I don't trust you, and neither should she", Casavir spoke calmly, but just as frustrated as Bishop. "Coming from someone who claims to be a self-righteous knight. Funny, I told her you're not to be trusted either. Look, she doesn't need you to defend her. She's plenty capable of doing that herself, so quit acting like you're protecting her honor", Bishop had a point. I didn't need anyone to defend me, I was strong enough to do it myself. Besides, I barely just met Casavir. He had no right to defend me from someone who I didn't need to be defended from.

Several minutes passed with the two bickering at each other like immature children until finally Casavir stormed out of the room and headed outside. In the midst of the situation, I hadn't noticed it stopped raining. Bishop stood at the door, looking over at me as I approached him. "Everything okay, Bishop?", I didn't want him mad at me, but at the same time I didn't want to turn down Casavir after already accepting his invitation. I never been to a ball, and there was no way Bishop would ever go to one, this was my only chance so I took it.

He smiled at me, making me sigh of relief, "I'm not going to tell you not to go, I want you to have fun. Just don't let him ensnare you with his charm, he's good at that. So where are we going, Princess?" I grabbed his hip and he threw his arm around my neck, "I suppose I should go get my dress for the ball." He nodded at me, and we headed for The Jewel with Karnwyr waiting outside.

The shop was so beautiful! There were statues of Mara and flowers all around. The sound of soft music filled the halls as the harpist played her tune. A lady dressed in white approached us as we entered, "Ah you must be the Dragonborn. Casavir has informed me to allow you to get anything you wish to purchase, would you like to browse our fine dress collection?" I nodded, unable I to find the words to speak, and the lady gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into a changing room. Bishop waited by the door, playing with his hunting knife.

There were a row of beautifully designed dresses, one of blue, one of green, one of red, one of purple, and one of white. I tried on the purple, white, and red dress, but didn't like how they looked with my fur. The green and blue, however, looked stunning! I was torn, but finally I decided to go with the blue to match my eyes. I had also put on an assortment of silver and sapphire jewelry. When I was finished, I threw my armor and weapons into my bag and asked if one of the workers could take it to Bishop.

I barely recognized myself in the mirror. I was never one to wear dresses, but as I twirled around in my new gown… I felt like a princess about to be swept away by her knight in shinning armor to a fairytale land of wonder. I slowly left the changing room and walked to Bishop, who was still distracted by his knife, and spoke his name softly. His eyes looked up and instantly shot open as if he had seen the heavens.

"By the Gods, you're beautiful! Y-you look amazing Nikki!", he was lost in himself and stuttering like a little boy speaking to his childhood crush. He quickly snapped out of it, and feeling flattered, I giggled. "You think he will like it?", I asked while twirling about slowly, though I was already sure of the answer. "He'll like it, and he'll hate it. Because looking at you will make him wish he never took his 'paladin vows', or whatever they're called, and his manhood will be driving him insane. You're the kind of woman who get's a man's heart racing, and his blood flowing. He may be a saint, but he is still a man, and he will want you in his bed despite how hard he fights to deny his feelings", I thought about Bishop's words carefully.

He was right, but I wasn't about to back down. "Come on, you have a ball to attend", Bishop pulled me close to him while I picked up my dress so it wouldn't get wet in the puddles outside. When we approached Casavir, he released me and I slowly walked towards him. Casavir turned to me, his eyes sparkled with hidden desire, "You look beautiful my lady." While his cheeks were bright pink, he chuckled nervously as I looped my arm in his, gently picked up my dress again, and walked with him to the Blue Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! It's finally here, chapter5! I am so sorry about the wait. There has just been so much going on in my life right now, but I fianlly had the time to write this chapter. It is a litle shorter then chapter 4, but I hope oyu like it anyways. Thank you for the support! And as usual, let me know if you find any mistakes and I will fix it ASAP. Enjoy!_

II

The ball room was absolutely beautiful! I had never seen so many merry people twirling about the floor, in extravagant apparel with bright inviting colors, in all my years. The music was loud, almost too loud. The voices around me sounded as mere murmurs against the orchestra. Despite the music, people continued to talk and laugh amongst the crowds. Their cheeks were bright red like the velvety drapes that hung from every window pane. Their gowns glowed in the brightly lit room filled with golden candle horns and dinning ware.

Casavir remained at my side throughout the night, occasionally pulling me into a waltz around the room. We laughed and conversed with the other party members. Midnight was slowly approaching, yet the party did not calm down. The music however, slowed into a quiet melody that was now just background noise. Feeling exhausted, Casavir and I decided to sit on one of the decretive benches pushed against the wall. Then his hand slowly intertwined with mine as he pulled it in for a kiss on my knuckles.

"I have had the most wonderful time of my life, my lady. And I owe it all to you, thank you for coming with me tonight," the corner of his lip turned up into a half smile. I smiled back, "Me too Casavir, this night I will not forget soon." I felt compelled to kiss him, and as I slowly leaned in for the taking, he turned away. I leaned back with a worried look on my face, "Did I do something wrong?" To my surprise, he shook his head, "No my lady, believe me I would love to kiss you, but I can't." A crimson hue fled into his cheeks, and I could tell he was about to admit something embarrassing. "My vows as a paladin keeps me from ever becoming intoxicated, aside from a glass of wine here and there. It also prevents me from ever being intimate with a woman, not even so much as a simple hug. I must maintain all purity and resist worldly temptations," his voice trailed off towards the end.

My ears licked backwards, I felt so heartbroken for him. He will never be able to live a normal life like the rest of us, unless he were to give up being a paladin. "I am sorry," I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell him to break his vows, I had barely met this man and it would be selfish to get his hopes up. "Don't be, my lady, I chose this life. I must honor it however I can," he smiled at me before standing up and taking my hand into his. He helped me up, but right as we were about to take another turn around the room, the ball room doors crashed open.

My ears shot up as a tall figure with broad shoulders came marching through the entrance, at his side was a large black wolf. Bishop. Only this Bishop was wearing fancy blood red and white leather armor laced with golden thread. His big shoulders were complimented by steel plates, his forearms and legs guarded by the same steel, all decorated with beautiful nordic marking in the shape of a wolf's face. Slung across his chest were red and black straps with little pockets and buckles. Around his waist draped a silky red fabric that reach just above his knees. As for the rest of his apparel, his wrist guards, boots, belt, and trousers were made of black leather with golden buckles.

Bishop looked so handsome and sexy with all that on, I was so drawn by his presence. He search around the room for us, and once his eyes were set on mine, he made his way towards us. "I'm here to rescue you my darling," he shouted at us, drawing the attention of some of the party goers. "Bishop what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come," I snapped at him. How dare he interrupt my evening! He chuckled like the cocky son of a bitch he was, and pulled me in close by the waist. "Unhand her at once!" Casavir was reaching up to his sword, but I stopped him, "No Casavir! Don't hurt him!" He calmed down as he looked at me, "My lady, are you hurt?" I shook my head just as Bishop spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt your evening, but she's my girl tonight." His grip around me became stronger.

Casavir was growing angry again, but I had nothing to say. Everything was happening so fast. He was staring Bishop down as he spoke to me, "My lady, do you wish for me to cut this beast's head off?" I reach my hand out to him, "Casavir, please don't touch him. He may be an ass, but he is my companion." His silver eyes trailed over to mine, then he silently nodded, "I shall see myself back to the inn, thank you for the lovely evening my lady, I hope to see you again." And with that, Casavir turned his back to us and walked to the exit. I glared at Bishop with the fury of a thousand suns, "What the hell was that, and why the hell are you here ruining my night?!" He just stood there and smirked at me.

I snarled at him making him jump a little, "I was bored okay? Geez, someone is a little cranky." He rolled his amber eyes and removed his arm around me. "Besides, it's not fair you get to have all the fun." I just shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my snout with my index finger and thumb. "Whatever Bishop, let's just go." I quickly left the ball room with the boys trailing behind me. As we passed the inn, I wanted so badly to go in an speak to Casavir, but I chose to keep walking. We headed down the road to the stables, and took the carriage to Whiterun. While on the road I changed out of my dress and back into my armor.

Bishop sat across from me looking down with a guilty face. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Everything okay?" He just nodded, but I knew better. Finally he spoke up, "Sorry about my behavior earlier, it was uncalled for. I just got so jealous thinking about another man with his hands all over you." I chuckled, "They weren't all over me, we were just dancing and talking." He nodded again, still looking down. I noticed he was still in his fancy armor, "Where'd you get that?" He looked up curiously, then noticed what I was gesturing to, "Same place you got your dress. They wouldn't let me in to the party unless I was wearing proper attire, or whatever bullshit they were going on about." I played with the red fabric dangling between his thighs, "Well you don't have to keep wearing it, party's over." He smiled and adjusted the shoulder plates, "I suppose not." Then he began changing into his normal armor, while I secretly admired his muscular figure.

It was morning when we reached Whiterun. I woke up to Bishop sleeping next to me with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I didn't recall him moving to my side, but I was glad he did. His arms made me feel safe and protected. His hot breath rolled through the fur on the nape of my neck, and I could hear his steady heartbeat against my ear. I gently shook him awake, "Bishop, Bishop! We're here." His eyes slowly opened to the sound of my voice, "Morning already?" He groaned as he stretched out, then the two of us gathered our things and headed into Whiterun hold.

It was good to see a familiar place,the atmosphere of Whiterun was always welcoming. This was the first city I had been to since returning to Skyrim all those months ago. It felt like it was just yesterday I was retrieving the Dragonstone for the court wizard before charging off to battle my first dragon. That was the day I discovered who I was inside. All the fond memories of this place made me feel at home. My house here was called Breezehome, a small and cozy little house with two bedrooms and a fire pit just big enough to warm the place.

Walking through the doors, I was greeted by a small masculine figure who's short black hair barely touched her broad shoulders, "My thane! Nikki! Oh how I have missed you, it has been so lonesome here without you." I chuckled and gave Lydia a tight squeeze, and patted her back, "Good to see you again Lydia." When she pulled away, her eyes instantly shot towards Bishop, "Who's the ranger?" I looked back at him and smiled, "This is Bishop, He's been aiding me for a while now." Lydia eyed him up and down, but all Bishop could do was stand there awkwardly. She shrugged her shoulders and punched him playfully in the arm, "Been keeping my girl out of trouble, have you?" We all shared a chuckle together, "Or maybe getting her into some." Bishop smirked at me as he said that, I knew exactly what he meant, but thankfully Lydia didn't pick up on it.

We sat around the fire for a while, catching up on what's been going on. Then the party came to a close when Bishop asked if we could go to the inn for a drink. Lydia wasn't in the mood to drink, so it was just Bishop and I who left. We put our fancy new outfits in the chest next to my bed, as well as other things we picked up that we didn't need to carry anymore, and headed out the door. The afternoon was quiet as usual, and the sound of the villagers bustling through their everyday lives were all around us. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and warm lips against my cheek. A look in Bishop's eyes told me there was some sort of feelings there, perhaps it was love. Or maybe desire, with Bishop they all seemed the same. Either way, I nuzzled his chin gently, then started making my way to the Bannered Mare across town.

The air was thick with mead, sweat, and pheromones from the drunk horny louts sitting around the fire. We made our way over to the bar, where we seated ourselves on the stools and order two tankards of mead. After a few drinks, a voice soft and full of lust spoke behind us, "Hey there big boy, wanna come drink with me?" We both looked behind us to see a small beautiful breton girl with short brunette hair staring at Bishop. She was wearing thieves guild armor, and had a little iron dagger at her hip. "Do I know you?", Bishop asked in amusement. "No, but you can get to know me if you get rid of that damn dog," her voice was tipped with venom when she spoke the word 'dog'. Bishop frowned, "Karnwyr? But he's my pet, and quite frankly I like having him around more then you. So get lost why don't you, I'm trying to enjoy my mead." The smirk that drew across my face was of pure satisfaction, hearing Bishop turn down a potential piece of ass was pleasing to me for some reason.

She scoffed at him, "I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about that she-wolf sitting next to you." My ears drew back as my lip curled up into a snarl. Who does she think she is anyways? Bishop turned his whole body towards her and glared at her in rage, "Don't you dare speak about Nikkita like that you wench!", the tone in his voice continued to raise with each word he spoke until the whole bar was staring at the three of us. I was frozen and wide-eyed at Bishop's words. The girl stood there frowning, obviously annoyed, "What's so special about that dog anyways? I can give you everything you ever desired!"

Bishop sighed, "She just is, and I don't need you to provide for me. Get out of her flea, don't make me tell you again." Tears began forming in her eyes, "Fine! I hope you live happily ever after with your stupid bitch." With that, she stormed off to the kitchen and out the side door. I was stuck with a face of awe, Bishop noticed and touched my cheek softly. "Everything alright, Princess?", he was gently stroking my cheek bone with his thumb. I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine, that was just… Wow." Bishop chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss the cheek he was touching moments before. "C'mon, I think I've had enough to drink for tonight. Lets go for a walk outside the city." I nodded again, paid the bartender, and followed Bishop out into the wilderness.

I hadn't realized how long we were there, the sun was setting in the horizon and the twin moons were beginning to make their appearance. Bishop walked until we were in a small meadow of wild flowers, there was a pond next to us that danced in purple and orange hues of the setting sky. I had never been here before, though I was sure I had traveled all over this part of Skyrim. Bishop grabbed my hand and pulled down into the flowerbed, where we sat together and watched the sunset. It was a perfect view, there were no trees, no buildings, and no mountains blocking the horizon. Bishop's arm caged me to his chest and suddenly he was over me, lust filled in his eyes. "Nikki, I have something to say… Something I've been wanting to say for a while now," I cocked my head in curiosity.

"I love you Nikkita, with every part of my being I want to be with you always," he sat up and pulled the small silver band from his finger. "Marry me." I lied there in shock, did Bishop really say what I think he said? I didn't know what to say, I was overwhelmed with emotions. I loved this ranger, all the time I have spent with him made me realize that. Cael and Casavir were something of interest, but neither of them could swayed my heart the way Bishop did. I grinned at him and held out my left hand, "I love you too Bishop, it would be an honor to become your wife." He laughed like a goofy child as he slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me into a warm embrace.

Then suddenly his lips conquered mine, kissing each other had came easier for us after our previous lascivious adventures. Hands started removing armor and searching for any bare skin or fur to touch. After a moment or two of ravaging each other, we were sitting naked next to one another. Our tongues were at a war for dominance, this time Bishop's won. His rough hands gripped my breast tenderly, pushing the fur off in all directions. His thumbs searched for my nipples, and once they were found, he began sucking on them softly. His tongue flicked across my nipple, making me gasp. His steel hard manhood slide between my legs and was now rubbing against my clitoris. I slumped to the cool damp ground and allowed this ranger to have his way with me.

He spent some time on one nipple before working on the other, all the while gingerly moving his hips ever so slightly so that his cock would rub against me. It felt good, but wasn't enough to make me moan, just gasp every once in a while. Bishop sat up and gripped the base of his manhood, then began rubbing it roughly all along my womanhood. He was toying with me. Just when I thought he was about to thrust his hot throbbing cock into me, he went to work eating my womanhood like a savory meal he had longed for. His tongue dived deep into my vagina, then slowly licked up to my clitoris where he began sucking and nibbling. He worked two of his fingers into the mix, rubbing the one spot deep within my womanhood that every man knew drove a woman wild. I screamed his name out loud, the electric shocks buzzing through my body had me moaning to the heavens above.

Just when I was about to reach my climax, he stopped. I groaned at him in desperation, but he only sat there smirking. In one swift motion, I was on my belly with my ass lifted slightly into the air. Bishop thrusted his manhood into me with force, making me exclaim. Then with rough vigor, he was penetrating me over and over again. I exclaimed again when his hand came slapping down onto my ass cheek. His hands gripped my hips as he quickened his pace, pounding me harder with every thrust. Then his hands moved to my ass where he squeezed my cheeks as hard as he could, every once in a while slapping one of them.

My loud moaning drowned out his, as we continued quenching our desires. He was speaking to me, barely a whisper, but I could hear every word. "Your pussy feels so great around my big cock," that alone made my feminine come gush out of my womanhood like a waterfall. Our legs were drench in my juices as he continued to pound me harder and harder. Suddenly, Bishop thrusted with full force and hunched over me as his hot load filled me up, but he was not finished yet.

He flipped me back over and penetrated me again with his still rock hard manhood. He lifted my legs up over his broad sexy shoulders, and continued drilling me like he had before. He was pounding me quicker and quicker until finally he released his second load into me. I had reached my climax with him, then he imprisoned me against the ground. Our hearts were beating hard as we struggled to catch our breath. His manhood was still hard as ever and throbbing away inside me. "Ready for round three?", he asked as soon as he caught his breath enough to be able to speak. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "How the heck are you still hard, you came twice already." Bishop chuckled and stared into my eyes with the heaviest amount of lust I had ever seen from him, "I want you so bad, I will keep fucking you till morning comes."

He kissed me passionately as he began thrusting again, this time he was slower and more gentle then before. He was taking his time, making love to me tenderly. We continued our intimacy till the light of the morning sun had shown over the mountain tops. I lied next to him caged in his strong arms, my hand rested on his chest. Last night had been one of the best nights I ever had, but I knew it would be nothing compared to what lied in store for me in the future. "My love?", I looked up at Bishop with curiosity. "Yes Princess?", he grinned at me and kissed me gently. I smiled back at him, "Where are we going to get married?" Bishop pondered over that thought for a moment, "I heard there is a woman in Riften who does private ceremonies, I think that will be perfect." I nodded at him and slowly drifted off into sleep, my mind filled with dreams about the perfect wedding I was soon about to have.


End file.
